Energy in the East Asian Federation
The East Asian Federation is the largest energy consumer in Asia, utilizing 18.65 PWh of electricity as of 2010. The Federation is also the the largest energy producer in Asia, producing 21.96 PWh of electricity in 2009. Lacking in mineral resources, the country is highly dependent on imports of fossil fuels and fusion to sustain energy production. Energy Supply Electricity generation capacity by fuel source Civil Fusion Power Fifty-six percent of civilian electricity in the East Asian Federation is provided through twenty magnetically-confined fusion reactors, built by Hyasoda Electric, and operated by several regional electric utilities and Inteden. A derivative of Everetti fusion power systems, magnetically-confined fusion reactors use a series of magnetic field emitters to contain hot plasma to fuel a nuclear fusion reaction. In recent years, this technology has been exported through technology partnerships worldwide, notably to the Franco-German Commonwealth and Belgio-Yarphei. The largest civilian-only fusion reactor by electricity output is the Federation Center Fusion Power Station, located in the Federation Center in downtown Saikyō. It provides electricity to the National Capital Region and much of northern Korea, and is supplemented by smaller backup reactors throughout the region. It is also the only fully-automated reactor in the nation, requiring human interaction when a safety shutdown is triggered or for regularly scheduled maintenance. The largest shared military and civilian fusion reactor is the Kadena-Netsu Fusion Power Series, which powers the Okinawa Islands and FAF Station Kadena, including the Orbital Relay Cannon Array. The twenty civilian fusion power stations are: *Hokkaido-Far North FPS in Tomari, Hokaido Prefecture *Aomori-North Tohoku FPS in Higashidori, Aomori Prefecture *Central Tohoku FPS in Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture *North Tokai FPS in Okuma, Fukushima Prefecture *Tokyo-Kanto/Tokai FPS in Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture *Osaka Bay FPS in Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture *Shimane-Chugoku FPS in Matsue, Shimane Prefecture *Kashiwazaki-Kariwa FPS in Kashiwazaki and Kariwa, Niigata Prefecture *Shika-Chubu FPS in Shika, Ishikawa Prefecture *West Kyushu FPS in Genkai, Saga Prefecture *Shikoku Island FPS, Ikata, Ehime Prefecture *Twin Coasts FPS, Gori, Busan Prefecture *Yeonggwang FPS, Yeonggwang, Jeollanam Prefecture *North Han River FPS, Seoul Prefecture *Federation Center FPS, Seogyeong Prefecture *Sinuiju-Yalu FPS, Sinuiju Prefecture *Yongbyon Research Center FPS, Pyonganbuk Prefecture *North Formosa FPS, Gongliao, Taipei Prefecture *Maanshan South FPS, Maanshan, Pingtung Prefecture *Kadena Civil FPS, Kadena, Okinawa Prefecture Renewable Energy Hydroelectric energy is the third most common method of energy generation in the East Asian Federation. 29 tidal energy farms off of the coast of the Ryukyu Islands and Taiwan provide supplemental energy to the national grid. Outside of government photovoltaic arrays, generally operated by Mitsubishi Electric, many homes have photovoltaic cells for supplementary electricity and air and water heating. The State Office for Energy's goal is to have 75% of homes in the Federation have photovoltaic cells for extra electricity and heating by 2025. The nation is the largest producer of solar energy in the world, providing 47% of the world's photovoltaic energy supply. Fossil Fuels Fossil fuels such as oil, coal, and natural gas are not as extensively used as they were at the turn of the 20th century, yet are still widely used for electricity generation. Fossil fuels burned in Thermal power plants are the second most common source of electricity in the East Asian Federation, providing just under a third of the electricity in the Federation. The primary remaining uses for fossil fuels in the East Asian Federation are automotive fuel and heating for homes and businesses. Permits for new thermal plants in the country are no longer accepted, and it is the goal of the State Office for Energy to stop using Fossil Fuels for electricity generation by 2030. To assist in the complexities of transport across its many islands and varying terrain, the Federation has a massive pipeline network connecting major cities and villages in the countryside to international ports and other countries to transport crude and refined oil and compressed natural gas. Several pipelines to connect Taiwan to the Korean Peninsula via the Ryukyu Islands and Kyushu were completed in late June 2010. Plans are underway for a massive undersea pipeline connecting Taiwan and Saigon, Yarphei, to facilitate easier transport of natural gas as per a recent trade deal between the Federation and Belgio-Yarphei. Category:East Asian Federation